parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Willows of Sodor - UbiSoftFan94.
The Willows of Sodor - (Featuring Rheneas as Mole, Thomas as Rat, BoCo as Badger, and Oliver as Toad only) - Made By UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Rheneas as Mole (Mole's voice suits Rheneas) *Thomas as Rat (I have been hoping Thomas will be Rat!) *BoCo as Badger (Both have the letter 'B') *Oliver as Toad (Oliver and Mr. Toad are green and Western) *Percy as Billy Rabbit *Skarloey as Ernest *Emily as Georgina (Both beautiful) *Toad as Auberon Mole *Harold as Thomas *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as The Jailer (Both strong and evil) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Jailer's Daughter *Smudger as the Chief Weasel (I think Smudger suits the Chief Weasel) *Devious Diesel as Weasel Henchman *The Troublesome Trucks as the Weasels, Devils, the Policeman, the evil horde of tormentors, and the dogs, that bark past Mr. Toad, and St John Weasel *Mavis as Ms. Carrington Moss (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Judge *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr & Friends) as The Clerk *Hector as the Station Clerk (Hector can't be the Judge or the Clerk, because Hector is good, and the Judge and the Clerk are bad) *Bulgy as The Policeman *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Alfred *George as Isamard 'Bilbone' Toad (Both rude) *Arry as Mr. Winkie *Edward as Reggie (Edward and Reggie both have six letters in one name) *Molly as Rosemary (Both wifes to Edward and Reggie) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Evil Tillie (if Evil Tillie is a real character) as The Bargewoman *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr & Friends) as Cyril Proudbottom *Bert as Prosecutor *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, Bahia Train, Choo Choo, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, Shelbert, Rodrick, Humphrey, Mary, Minerva, Tracy, and Rusty (Babes in Toyland, Rustee Rails Rides Again, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Three Caballeros, Dougal, Choo Choo, Paul Bunyan, and The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), as the People and the Passengers *Casey Jr (from Dumbo/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Train Driver *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Train Fireman *City of Truro as the Passenger Train, that runs at night *King Edward 1 as the Passenger Train, that runs at morning *Jason (from Casey Jr & Friends) as the train, that has pursuers, and chases the passenger train, running at night *Greendale Rocket (from Casey Jr & Friends) as Wayfarer *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mr. Toad, disguised as a washerwoman *Pufle (from Casey Jr and Friends) as Otter *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Car Driver *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr & Friends) as Portly *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Train, that Toad crashes into *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Yellow Car *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Real Life Boat *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Blue Car *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Red Car *Rasmus (from Casey Jr & Friends) as Mr. Toad's Lawyer *The Sun as Himself *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Sentry *Sir Reginald (from Casey Jr & Friends) as Car Salesman *Cinderella as the Tea Lady *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Train, that goes one way *Blue (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr & Friends) as the Train, that goes the other way *Sir Topham Hatt a.k.a. The Fat Controller and Lady Hatt as the Two Narrators *Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Alicia Botta, and Dowager Hatt as the Kids and the People in Real Life Category:UbiSoftFan94